


ice cream | nct dream

by najaenomin



Series: NCT [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, NCT 2019, OT21 (NCT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-23 22:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20347894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/najaenomin/pseuds/najaenomin
Summary: happy third anniversary nct dream! ♡





	1. your heart will melt...

**Author's Note:**

> since it is nct dream's anniversary, i hope you will enjoy this fic i made for them just for the special day. enjoy reading seasonies! ♡

🎂

**please look forward for this upcoming fic, <_ice cream | nct dream_> i'll be posting it on the exact day of nct dream's anniversary, _august 25, 2019_ at the dream hour _08:25 am (KST)_**

** _royalnana_ **

🎂


	2. ice cream

🎂

jisung has always been a touched with his hyungs, everyone in both nct and wayv. he practically grew up with them, trained with them, live with them and be one of them. they were the family jisung grew up to while he was away from his parents. they were the ones who always cheer up jisung if he feels down or misses home. they were the ones who play around with him if he feels like playing. they were the ones that he had always labeled as his family. 

jisung loves every single one of them (even though he won't admit it verbally) but he might love the dreamies for atleast _0.0001% more._ he's comfortable with all of them but he felt more comfortable when he's with the dreamies. maybe it was because they are around his age or maybe because jisung can easily _tease_ them. 

when they debuted back in 2016, jisung was never been so happy until that day. he finally debuted in a group after years of training. plus, he debuted in a group where the members are his family. it's not just a group or team for jisung, it was _a family _and_ a home. _

it was also the time when jisung thought that finally he can be with his hyungs longer until the said contract. that he can perform with them, have the stage with them and make as many memories as they can. 

that's what jisung thought until he found out about the graduation system of nct dream. that every member that will reach at the _age of 20_ will graduate from the group and will _no longer_ be able to perform with the rest until said by the management. 

jisung tried not to be sad about the rule of nct dream. he tried to just shrug it off, to just not think about it and just focus on the memories he will do with his favorite hyungs. not until _december 2018_ came. everything just came flowing and sinking in to jisung's mind. everything just became clear, clearer than it usually is. everything means like one of his favorite hyung will _finally graduate._ that his mark hyung will _finally graduate from nct dream. _

jisung has always been so honest with his feelings and emotions. if he's happy, he would express how glad he was. if he's sad, although he acts like he needed to be alone, he would show it and secretly wish that someone or two will comfort him. so yeah, as the crybaby himself, jisung bursted into tears in their last day of dream show. he actually told himself to control his emotions and not cry for the rest of the dreamies. but in the end, he betrayed himself and cried out. 

who wouldn't? thinking that it will be one of the last performances he will have with the complete and original line up of nct dream, it hurts jisung deep inside. that the days and time he will spend with mark is shrinking and decreasing. 

but just like how the time and life goes, jisung and rest of the dreamies should accept it and move on to continue to do more stage. now, performing on stage without their mark hyung beside them. 

coming back after ten months, it's some kind of a new feeling. like they were debuting again. but they worked so hard for this comeback, hoping nctzens will love it and appreciate it. 

jisung is, again, happy as he's performing on the stage with his hyungs. although without mark, they were able to make it up with jeno leading the team. 

jisung is, _again_, happy. until he remembered the rule. 

_"the catch for nct dream is that you will have an admission graduation system. once you turned 20 years old, you will graduate from nct dream."_

2000 line.

he remembered that renjun, jeno, haechan, and jaemin turned 20 this year. 

that only means one thing, they only have four months left before his four hyungs graduate and leave him and chenle.

_"hey, what are you thinking?"_

jisung raised his head to look at who spoke before shaking his head. "nothing, just things hyung."

jaemin frowned and scooted beside jisung. "ji, what is it?" 

the younger looked down at his hands as he began to play with his fingers. jaemin saw it, immediately getting the message. he held jisung's hands before squeezing it to ease down the uneasiness feeling of the younger. "what is it, jisung? tell hyung what's bothering you."

jisung bit his lower lip before looking up at jaemin. _"you guys will graduate this year."_ it came out airy, a low whisper. gladly, jaemin caught it. 

the older sighed. he didn't expect for jisung to worry about this thing so early. it's still four months more. 

"we still have time jisung. we will still receive our wins. we will still celebrate our third anniversary remember? we're still here. hyungs are still here, so don't worry about it hm?" jaemin tried to sound cheer up when he, too, was starting to worry about the graduation system. 

jisung didn't speak after and just nod his head before slipping down his bed to lay and sleep. jaemin patted his head and bid his good night to jisung before walking out the younger's room with a sigh. 

jeno whipped his head to jaemin's direction when the younger went out from jisung's room. "how's he? why didn't he go out when mark hyung paid a visit?" 

jaemin just shook his head to the side and sat beside his best friend. "i wasn't able to ask why. he's worrying about something jen," he looked up to jeno's eyes. "he's worrying about our graduation."

that sentence alone froze jeno. same as what jaemin felt, he didn't expect for jisung to worry about it. especially this early. "what did you tell him?" 

"to not worry about it since we still have a long way run." jaemin was still looking at jeno straight to the eyes.

jeno nodded his head before sighing. "yeah that's defitenly what he need to hear right now." 

the two fell into a deep silence. no one dared to speak again. they were just feeling each other's presences until jaemin spoke. 

_"..do you have an idea where do we go after the graduation?"_ it left him in a whipering manner. 

jeno did also think about that. _will the management put them to nct u? or will the management put them on a new sub unit of nct? or will the management just neglect them after the graduation?_ "i don't actually know, nana. i don't have any idea." no one knows what will happen after.

🎂

jisung and the rest except haechan are now on their way back to their dorm from _the show._ they just received their _first win for boom._ nct drean were so happy about it and sad at the same time that haechan wasn't with them to receive the award but it was still worth it to receive their first win after two years and with jaemin. 

"who should be the one that will mention haechan's speech earlier?" jeno asked. 

jaemin and chenle exchanged looks before laughing out. "it was me and jaemin hyung but i actually forgot about it. haechan hyung, i'm sorry." chenle said while chuckling. 

"aye haechan will understand it, don't worry chenle." jaemin assured the younger. 

jisung smiled. jaemin was right, his hyungs are still there, although not all since haechan is with nct 127, they are still there. they still received their first win. _jaemin hyung was right. _

what the group didn't expect was that their first win will have a _second win_. jisung actually felt sorry for jeno since he and the rest of the dreamies wasn't on the show to receive the award with him. renjun, jaemin, chenle and him were out here in _isac e-sports,_ playing _pubg_ against golden child. 

it was a good game and well played for nct dream because they were able to have chicken dinner. they won the e-sports competition. 

it was a back to back win for the dreamies. jisung felt the happiest moments. it made him wish '_i hope this day will not end.'_

🎂

jisung woke up from his sleep due to the buzzing and constantly vibrating of his phone on his side table. 

he lazily picked it up as he slowly open his eyes. with his face still pressed on his pillow, jisung unlocked his phone and was welcome by tons of message from the dreamies' group chat. 

_'happy third anniversary everyone! -jenojaem'_

_'i love you all so much, happy third anniversary! -nana ♡'_

_'good morning to the most handsome guy on earth, renjun. happy anniversary kids! -injun'_

_'HAPPY THIRD ANNIVERSARY 6DREAM!!! SO WHAT?' -lele_

_'im on my way to the dorm, what do you guys wanna eat? happy anniversary btw! -fullsun'_

_'happy third anniversary dream, i miss you all -seagull'_

and so on and so fort. 

it was enough to wake jisung up. today is their third anniversary. today is _nct dream's anniversary. _

glancing back at his phone, jisung smiled. his hyungs are still with them. they will still celebrate their anniversary together. they will still be happy together. even his mark hyung greeted them. they are still together.

jisung quickly picked up his phone and began typing. 

_'happy anniversary nojaem people! -jwisung'_

🎂

_"happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, congratulations dreamies, happy birthday to you!" _

"HAPPY THIRD ANNIVERSARY!"

jisung flinched when he heard the popping of the confetti from nowhere. he almost fell down, poor kid. 

"why is today a special day?" haechan asked

"it is nct dream's third anniversary!" renjun and chenle answered as everyone began cheering loud, including jisung. 

they were now on vlive to celebrate their anniversary with the fans. they exactly started the vlive on 08:25 pm, the _dream hour._ and they just finished singing a _happy birthday_ for the group.

haechan nodded and looked at everyone, "yes, that's right mr. renjun. now everyone, take a sit." 

the dreamies did as what was said by lead mc of the night, haechan. 

jeno placed down the cake, with dedication written on top _happy 3rd anniversary nct dream,_ on the table in front of jisung as he took a sit beside him. 

"so yeah, how do you guys feel that we're now on our third year?" haechan asked as he took the seat between jaemin and renjun. 

it was jaemin who answered this time, "of course it is a good feeling. we really didn't notice that we're already in our third year but that's because of the memories we made with each other together with our nctzens." and everyone began to nod their heads as a sign of agreement. 

"there's a saying that if you are with the people you love, time fly fast." jeno continued. 

jisung stayed silent as the others are exchanging opinions and quotes in life. although he also would react to the jokes they throw (except if it's from jeno), the words or quote jeno said earlier didn't leave his mind. _if you are with the people you love, time fly fast_. well, technically jisung believes on that. see how eight months of the year 2019 came like a lightning and left like a bubble. it was so fast that jisung wasn't able to notice it too. 

"...so now, i want to hear each message of the members for the anniversary. we will start from renjun." jisung heard haechan said. 

he looked at renjun as the older start his message. "hello, it's the one who brights up your world, renjun of nct dream." he started it in chinese,"to all who supported me and nct dream, thank you so much. thank you for staying with us in 3 years and i hope you still stay with us until the end. i love you, nctzens." and finished it in korean with a heart.

we stan bilingual baby. 

"oh, i already spent my third year as _haechan of nct 127_ so now, i celebrate this anniversary as _haechan of nct dream_. thank you so much for supporting nct dream and staying with us. it is our third year already so i hope you guys will still stay with us until 50 years more. we will work harder and thank you again. nctzens, i love you!" 

believe me, y'all can hear this. "our nctzens~ it's me nana. thank you for being with us for the past three years. you guys know it right? you guys know that i love you so much right? hmm, i love you nctzens so so so much. let's be together not only 50 more years but 100 more years okay? hmm thank you again, i love you!" of course, ended with a wink and a kiss to every nctzens watching the vlive. 

and, again, of course, nct dream won't let that just pass without a reaction. a disguting one for jaemin's every aegyo. 

it was already jisung's turn and was about it to start his message when renjun spoke up. "let's make jisung message last, let's move on to jeno for now."

jisung just nod his head and look at jeno when he started to speak. "hello everyone, i'm the official no fun member, jeno of nct dream. yes, it has been three years since we debuted and many things change. from our heights to our comebacks but we're still the same nct dream that did chewing gum. please continue supporting us and we will work hard more. thank you for being with us and staying. i love you nctzens!"

i'm in love.

"it's president chen everyone. happy third anniversary to us and nctzens. thank you for staying with the dreamies until this day and i hope that you will stay through the upcoming years. we will hard more to give more firing stage. thank you nctzens, i love you." 

and finally, it is his time to say his message. "it's pwark jisung. yes, uh, thank you for the three years. first of all, happy third anniversary. without nctzens, nct dream won't be here. thank you very very much for staying with us. we will work hard more for the future comebacks and stages. thank you nctzens!" 

and there, everyone clapped their hands before renjun stood up and lit up the candles on the cake with the match the staff gave him. everyone stood up too and began singing _happy birthday_ again.

"ah, let jisung blow the candle. let's do that scene on the music video where he also blew a candle cake." chenle suggested. 

everyone made noise, showing how they agreed to the suggestion so much. "so let's go."

it was fine with jisung. it was _just_ blowing of candles anyway. 

jisung looked at everyone as they were singing _happy birthday_ again. it's their anniversary. it's nct dream's anniversary. _it's their day_. they are still complete 6dream. they are happy together and that's what he wants.

the maknae can't help but stretch the sides of his lips as he look back at the cake in front of him.

_i wish we will be together until the very end, i wish for us all to be happy together. and i wish we will be complete again. _

jisung closed his eyes as he lean in to blow the candles...

_"hyung, why are you crying?"_

slowly opening his eyes, jisung saw his co-members looking at him confusely. 

jisung smiled at them before shaking his head and wiping his tears. "nothing, i just remembered something." 

there he is, the 20 year old jisung, sitting on the couch with the _dreamies_. they were actually in the middle of watching the music videos of nct dream from 2016 up to this year, _2021_, when jisung remembered something. something that is _beautiful_ and holds an _unforgettable feeling. _

it has been _three years_ since his hyungs slowly graduate and left the group, leaving him the only original member of nct dream. 

it's still a good feeling for his hyungs taught him how to be a good and functioning leader to lead the team. 

and now, that he's the one leading nct dream with the new members and younger than him, it was a different feeling if you're gonna ask jisung. but he believes in himself and happy that his hyungs and dreamies believe in him too.

"are you sure, hyung?" their maknae sat beside him, hugging him from the side. 

that made jisung smile. their maknae reminds him of someone. someone that was clingy to him. someone that loves him so much and he loves too (although he won't say it). someone that goes by the name _jaemin_. 

jisung ruffled his hair. "of course, i'm fine. hyung is fine, don't worry." 

he faced everyone and smiled at them. "let's just continue this nct dream marathon, shall we?" 

everyone's faces lit up and nod their heads. "yes hyung!"

_"yo dream!"_

_"jjeoro, jjuja, hwaiting!"_

jisung whipped his head to the side when his phone rang. _orange calling..._

"hello?"

_"come out now, i'm bored staring into space here."_

jisung smirked.

"you too, come out. everyone knows you haven't leave the house yet." 

🎂

** _♡ happy third anniversary nct dream ♡_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> best friend - nct dream

**Author's Note:**

> now playing dear dream...


End file.
